


Amor, última parada

by Alega



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M, Middle Ages
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-10
Updated: 2012-06-10
Packaged: 2017-11-07 10:48:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/430224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alega/pseuds/Alega
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>El destino al que Francia jamás llegó. Drabble. Preslash.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Amor, última parada

**Notas** : Puede ser preslash UK/Francia, basado en la Edad Media. Francia es capaz de enfrentar terrores sólo por amor (o la mera fantasía de ello), ya sabrán :)

Arthur se acerca a los límites de sí mismo los días soleados. Para llegar, es necesario prepararse para una caminata larga, se coloca el más resistente de su calzado y ropa desabrigada, pero guarda una pequeña capa en su equipaje. Almacena víveres en la bolsa que cargará en el trayecto, lo suficiente para durarle la ida y la vuelta. Se despide de sus pequeñas amigas, excepto de una quien ha insistido en acompañarle en su aventura, una vez le dijo su nombre completo, uno larguísimo y complicado. Acabó bautizándola Do y ella se conformó, lo prefería antes que oírlo trastabillar con las sílabas de su nombre.

Sin despedirse de los humanos a su cargo, Arthur parte en la mañana. Desayuna un poco después de andar una hora sin descanso, para luego reanudar la marcha. Hace calor, pero no tanto para agotarlo antes de tiempo. Además, como reino tiene mayor resistencia a las adversidades del clima y del terreno. Mientras bajan una pendiente, Do le canta al oído, posada en su hombro.

Ya desde lejos se divisa el mar, el que lo separa del resto de los reinos de más allá. Arthur no sabe si aquella separación es buena o mala, si estarle agradecido o no. Igual ha terminado bajo el dominio de otro, a quien el mar no quiso destruir, y entonces ¿para qué recluirse del mundo si éste igual irrumpía en su hogar?

Cuando llega a la costa, Arthur repara en las olas calmadas. Se respira una sospechosa paz que lo hace sentir intranquilo. Se mete en las aguas y sale congelado, pero es un frío familiar, como si fuera parte de él. Do no lo acompaña, si sus alas se mojan ya no podrán alzar vuelo y nada es peor que un hada obligada a andar por tierra. Do se dedica a inspeccionar la playa, al volver, le hace señas de alarma a Arthur.

—¿Es una amenaza? —murmura Arthur, odiando la punzada de miedo en su pecho.

Do niega con la cabeza y lo apremia para que la siga. Se da la vuelta y se aleja unos cuantos metros, Arthur confía en ella y va tras su paso. El hada se detiene arriba de un bulto que Arthur reconoce cuando está cerca de él. No es un humano, pero casi.

—¿Francia? —Arthur se agacha a su altura. Parece dormido, _ojalá muerto_. Hay restos de madera desperdigados por la arena. Y el chico tiene un corte en la cabeza, para Arthur es imposible saber desde hace cuánto la sangre está manando. Al tocarle las ropas, las encuentra húmedas.

Do propone llevarlo a la sombra. A Arthur le parece un mal chiste ayudarlo, pero no puede dejarlo allí. Con dificultad, debido a la diferencia de tamaños, lo arrastra hasta la copa de un árbol y lo deja allí. Alrededor de una media hora, la sangre se detuvo. Arthur aprovecha para almorzar, pensando qué hacer entonces con el inconsciente reino. Es partidario de abandonarlo y volver a lo suyo, Do insiste en cuidarlo.

De pronto, lo observa abrir los ojos y reincorporarse. Francis se lleva una mano a la cabeza, tal vez por el dolor o por sentirse mareado, y mira a su alrededor con aire aturdido. Luego fija su atención en Arthur.

—¿Enano? ¿Qué haces…?

—¡Cállate, troll inmundo! —le apesta Arthur—. ¡Ni creas que te he salvado, sólo me daba lástima que tu cadáver se tostara bajo el sol! —Do le jala de una manga, como instándolo a hacer preguntas más que dar justificaciones que ni eran pedidas—. Quiero decir, ¿qué hacías allí tirado?

—Creo que mi barco naufragó, lo último que recuerdo fue una gran tormenta. Mis rezos no sirvieron de nada. O sí, porque he llegado a tierra segura —concede Francis.

—¿Y tus hombres?

—Viajaba solo. Quería… bueno, me molesté con mi jefe por no autorizar una expedición marítima para buscar el Reino del Amor y decidí hacer el viaje por mi cuenta. Aunque a medio camino me percaté de que en realidad conozco muy poco de navegación —admite, encogiéndose de hombros—, y en vez de encontrar al Amor, estoy en tu tierra.

Arthur jamás ha oído nada sobre el Reino Del Amor, supuso que sería otro como ellos que no conoce por estar tan lejos de la tierra firme. Por otro lado, seguro sería un estúpido. Alguien capaz de provocar tal idiotez en Francis debía serlo.

—Estás loco.

—Yo diría que enamorado.

—Me enfermas.

—Tengo hambre.

—¡No te daré nada de mi comida, consíguete la tuya! —Arthur espera comenzar a forcejear por ella, pero Francis permanece en su sitio, sin mover ni un músculo—. ¿No harás nada?

—Estoy agotado.

—No te soporto —gruñe Arthur y, pese a lamentarlo profundamente, le tiende una de las manzanas.


End file.
